bloodivoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mi Liu
Mi vida es un mestizo Bloodivore / humano, el primero de su tipo en existir. Por lo tanto, es conocido como el "Niño de la Paz". El es el protagonista central de la serie Bloodivores. Bloodivores Anime, Episode 2 Appearance Mi Liu is a young male of average height and build, with a rather pale skin and Fuchsia colored eyes. He has short spiky silver hair (white in the manhua) with a single strand left undone at the crown. His usual attire consists of a long black jacket with blue stripes, worn over a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Black boots with similar blue stripes being his footwear.Bloodivores Anime, Episode 1 After imprisonment, Mi Liu is seen wearing an all orange suit similar to those of a normal prison and a backpack strapped to his shoulders.Bloodivores Anime, Episode 2 He's dummy thicc and i would smash, 10/10. Personality He is very protective of Anji and is really just centered around her. He is very skilled and strong willed and is a great protector. History At the age of 5, he was introduced to society as the "child of peace" because he was a half breed of a bloodivore and a human. However, he was once abandoned by his father, teacher, and friends when a bloodivore attacked his school to use him as a hostage to negotiate with his father. This is part of why he doesn't have a good relationship with his father. father's are overrated anyways - todoroki and deku Plot Episode 1 - Mi Liu and his friends are in the midst of robbing a bank. He seems to be very calm and intelligent, talking his friends through how he is able to gain access to the safe despite the combination being a randomly generated number. One of his friends panics and pulls a gun on a child who had seen his face and while Mi Liu doesn't agree that killing the child would the right thing to do he only physically steps in when Anji is in the line of fire. There is talk of leaving Anji behind when her aggression collar is activated as otherwise they will be tracing her but Mi Liu doesn't have any of it, choosing instead to abandon the others and take her with him in the get away vehicle. When he and Anji are caught Mi Liu acts cocky and arrogantly informs the police detective exactly what the sentence would be for a minor who committed the crimes he has admitted to. This arrogance is lost to horror and bewilderment when he sees that the 15 people in the bank were all murdered. When the trial commences Mi Liu logically deduces that it couldn't have been any of his comrades who committed the murders and sets his eyes to the BST, believing that they have framed them. Episode 2 - Episode 3 - Episode 4 - When Anji is injured, Mi Liu copletely ignores the pleas of the other female and chooses instead to get Anji to safety without a backwards glance. Although at this point it is not obvious if he had seen her involvement in Anji's being injured (though highly unlikely at this point) he doesn't seem to have any remorse for the fate he left the woman to and doesn't even acknowledge it. Episode 5 - Mi Liu demonstrates his quick thinkingness again when using the gun powder from a bullet and sparks from two rocks in order to cauterize Anji's wound. Episode 6 - Episode 7 - Episode 8 - Episode 9 - Episode 10 - Episode 11 - Episode 12 - Abilities Able to move at high speeds within 10 meters of impact seguime en tuiteeer aahr Quotes "Anji, do you know this song?" (To Anji) "Don't worry, we'll loose them soon" (To Anji) "They've been cleared to fire huh? This is turning out pretty badly" "I guess we should get started" "Here, use these" (To Anji) "They're a present from me" (To Anji) "But doesn't this make today a great day to do it?" (To Anji) "Chen Fong, get ready for the pickup" (To Chen Fong) "Win Chao, let's go!" (To Win Chao) "This is what we planned. This is enough. No more, no less" (To Win Chao) "I don't owe you an explanation" (To Win Chao) "Calm down you idiot! Give me the gun!" (To Win Chao) "Forget about it for now. We need to get out of here first" (To Anji) "No, you're coming with us" (To Anji) "Didn't I tell you before? I want to be with you forever" (To Anji) "She took a bite off the dildo?!" (To Anji) References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bloodivores Category:Humans